


The Best Deal

by FujurPreux



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the beginning of Tamaki and Kyouya's friendship if Tamaki had always been a dog. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a comment meme a while ago, but I'd forgotten to post it here too.

Kyouya stared at the dog on the other side of the leash. He always said he was willing to do everything to help improve his family's status, but he never suspected he'd have to dogsit.

Tamaki, the golden retriever, belonged to potential business partners, so taking care of him for the weekend was the only thing to do. Kyouya, being the youngest son, was put in charge of the animal. He wasn't exactly grateful for this assignment, even though he told his father otherwise.

So, there he was now, responsible of the well-being of an hyperactive dog. A dog so spoiled he had a Teddy bear of his own. Besides, brushing him took well over an hour and it had to be done daily.

At first, Tamaki had been upset for having been abandoned at a stranger's house, but he soon warmed up to Kyouya. It was like if they'd been friends their whole lives. For Tamaki, that is. For Kyouya, their "friendship" was still an obligation, even though he did try to be nice to the dog. But the fact that it had nearly broken three vases--the same one twice--made it sort of difficult.

At the end, Kyouya decided to take Tamaki out for a walk, away from everything expensive.

They walked and walked and walked and Tamaki didn't seem to get tired at all. Hours later, he was as fresh as he was when they started. Kyouya, well, wasn't. Luckily, the where one block away from a park. Once there, Kyouya sat down on a bench. But Tamaki wouldn't have it. He kept pulling and whining until Kyouya gave up and took the leash off. "Go and play for a while," he said, trying not to growl. "I'll stay right here."

Tamaki tilted his head and looked at him for a moment. Then, wagging his tail, he licked Kyouya's face before he bounced away to sniff some bushes.

As soon as the dog turned his back on him, Kyouya hurried to clean his face the best he could with a handkerchief. Next, he tossed the handkerchief to a garbage bin.

That stupid dog... Although he'd been decent enough to keep his tongue away from Kyouya's glasses.

Kyouya sighed. He still had to admit the dog had his moments. Like the way he kept very still when he was being brushed. Or how he seemed to understand perfectly what he was being told, like right now. Tamaki was a smart animal. A very fine one too; he'd probably reach a good price in most markets. But Kyouya shouldn't think about those things; he should be thinking about returning Tamaki to his owners in perfect health.

Except that Tamaki was now out of sight.

Kyouya froze for a second. How did he let this happen?

He stood up and looked around. There was some movement behind the bushes. Kyouya ran towards them.

And there he was Tamaki, trying to set free from the hands of a thug, whose face said quite clearly that he thought he could make some money out of the dog.

"Please, let him go," Kyouya said with his best commanding voice.

That startled both the man and Tamaki, but the man realized soon Kyouya was alone. He grabbed Tamaki's collar before he could run away.

"Let him go," Kyouya repeated.

The man sneered. "It's your dog?"

"Yes." More than he's yours, anyway.

The man produced a gun from his jacket's pocket. "Well, not anymore."

Kyouya took a step back. He was feeling cold all over and couldn't believe what was happening. He could only see the gun. He hadn't thought those things could be so big.

Suddenly, a shot and a scream.

When Kyouya could react, he saw Tamaki on the man's chest, growling. His brain filled the dots automatically: the dog had jumped to bite the man's arm redirecting the shot, sending the bullet up to a tree. "You... saved me..." Kyouya whispered. He shook his head to regain his cold look. "Come on," he told Tamaki, "let's go before the police arrives. I don't want to clear up a scandal."

Tamaki growled at the man one last time before steping down. The man got up as fast as he could and ran away. He left his gun behind, but Kyouya's fingerprints weren't on it, so there wouldn't be any problem.

Police sirens sounded in the distance.

Kyouya put Tamaki's leash on and led him away, back to his house.

"I should hire us some bodyguards, don't you think?"

Tamaki barked.

"I'll take care of thing first thing in the morning. Now, how about a prime-quality stake just for yourself?"

Next thing Kyouya knew, he had a big dog on top of him happily licking his face. But, this time, he didn't mind it all that much.


End file.
